


The Fetus

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: The Royals [10]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Two months pass and Robert receives the long awaited note from Aaron. They share their symbols of love and return to the castle when they're suddenly greeted by a visitor...or should they say...two?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Royals [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544512
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	The Fetus

**Author's Note:**

> I can only apologise for not sticking to my promise to update this series as often as I can. When I started this series, I loved it! More and more people began reading it and then suddenly....the hate comments were taking over the criticism and the lovely comments...
> 
> I think people are forgetting that I'm not a professional writer, just someone who enjoys writing in her spare time, who enjoys posting her work for free...
> 
> I like writing this series, it made me happy and excited to release the next part, but its suuuper hard to stay motivated with comments that are hating on the fic and then demanding an update straight after. If you read my notes on my Christmas fic 'mistletoe' I discuss some more things there.
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry if I'm going to sound selfish here...but all I ask from you is patience. ^.^

  
'Meet me at our place. Love A'

The note had come through earlier than he expected, nearly the end of the second month and the King never realised how seven words could change his life. It made his heart race and his stomach do some sort of flip when he read it. He had been interrupted during his breakfast by a servant who handed him a letter and he was glad that he did otherwise he would have left the letter until later.

Their place...he could only think of two and that had to be either the forest clearing or the icy lake...but it was much too warm for things to ice over, so he decided to go for the forest clearing. He asked a servant to prepare his horse and whilst his horse was being prepared, he looked out the window in his chambers, taking in the view of the courtyard. He knew that with Aaron by his side, he would see his kingdom in a happier light, everything seemed brighter when Aaron was around.

Eric hobbled in with his stick he used for balance, Adam close behind him and Robert smiled. Adam had decided to take up Eric's assistant position as a permanent thing. He loved serving for Robert, enjoyed fighting and training with everyone else, but ever since Riberts overthrown of the throne, he had found a new passion in helping people. He liked to learn how to heal, how to bandage properly, how to save a life! So he gave up his knight position and became the physicians assistant.

Plus, he had to admit, Eric was growing on him like a father to a son, not that he would admit that to Eric of course.

Robert was surprised at first but he grew to like the idea, liked that he had managed to find what made him happy rather than pretending...

Eric turned to Adam and frowned.

"I can stay in here by myself..."

Adam raised his hands in silent surrender and left with raised eyebrows. Eric rolled his eyes and turned to Robert who only chuckled.

"He's worried about you, he cares...dont be so grouchy..."

"I'm old, I'm not that old..."

"Oh shush...I bet you've got him scrubbing your floors..."

Eric gave him a look and Robert rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards the window again. He looked at a servant attach Maria's saddle onto her and then spun on his heel to face Eric.

"I'm nervous. It probably sounds silly, but I'm actually nervous about meeting him again...is that normal?"

"Love...makes you do strange things, it's all I can say"

The King hummed and Eric coughed and cleared his throat, finally reminded of what he was hoping to say to Robert earlier.

"Sire...you're absolutely sure about this? What if it isn't Aaron?"

"It will be. I know it will be him...waiting for me...I recognise his writing and I recognise what my heart tells me...it was Aaron who sent that letter...and its Aaron who will be waiting, now I must-"

Eric stopped him by raising a hand and he plucked something off of Roberts shoulder. It turned out to be a tiny white feather which...well, that was weird because Robert was certain that he didn't see any white birds around recently. He couldn't think of pointless things really, not when he was busy with something far more important.

He thanked the stable boy for taking care of Maria and he pushed himself up onto her. Placing his feet in the stirrups, he grabbed the reins and pulled, making Maria walk into a rather quick trot. She walked along until she was in the forest and Robert stopped her and looked down at the ground below him. Hoof marks...

He smiled and pulled on the reins again. This was ridiculous...he felt like he did when he first met Aaron, his heart a mess and his brain all dizzy feeling...all the while wanting to be sick too. He felt exactly like that and he wasn't even meeting Aaron for the first time! The King immediately stopped Maria when he spotted a figure and he hopped off of her and tied her to a tree. He held in his breath when he spotted Aaron again, the man who was currently petting Clyde's nose.

And honestly? He could've stayed there forever, just staring at Aaron, but what would the fun be in that if he couldn't even see his face?.

"I got your letter"

Aaron jumped with the sudden noise and then turned to face Robert. His face made Robert's heart skip a beat because...Aaron looked good, like really good. It looked like he was eating again since his face had filled out, his whole body looked far from skinny, but he wasn't fat, just...healthy. He looked happier too, not stressed or worried looking...

He couldn't look more because Aaron sent him a knowing look and laughed.

"You done staring or what?"

Robert replied with a roll of his eyes and Aaron rushed towards him so he could wrap his arms around the king. He squeezed tightly and inhaled the scent of Robert and sighed.

"I'm sorry I had to go again..."

"No. Don't apologise..."

"No I have to...I never properly explained why I had to go in the first place. Being with you is all I've ever wanted, forgiving you for everything was the hardest thing to do...and even though it seemed like it when Gordon died..."

Robert understood completely. 

"It was the heat of the moment..."

"Yeah, exactly. I wasn't sure what was going on if I'm honest...all I knew was that I missed you and if we were to spend our last moments...I'd rather it be with you. Then we survived and...sorry, this is really confusing..."

The King only chuckled, but continued to support Aaron and he clasped his hands in his. He understood completely. His feelings for Aaron were confusing too. He thought he had pushed them all away when he had to banish Aaron and then they returned again during Gordon's wrath and...now they were back, stronger than ever. 

"Its ok"

"I needed time to think. I kept thinking to myself...was wondering if these feelings were real or if they were just the heat of the moment. I needed space from you and from the kingdom because I just couldn't think straight there...there were too many memories of Gordon and I couldn't stop thinking about my banishment an-"

"Aaron please...if you need more to think, I..I wont mind, I'll understand. I know its selfish to ask but...please dont give up on your feelings for me..."

Aaron smiled and shook his head. He looked down at his feet for a second and sniffed and then looked up at Robert. 

"I dont think I can ever get rid of these feelings...especially when it comes to you...I realised that a week after I'd left...I thought about how we nearly died at the hands of Gordon of all people and it wouldn't be right if we gave him the satisfaction of...of us being miserable..."

Robert nodded. He understood. If he and Aaron weren't to try again after all the horrible events that had happened with Gordon, then Gordon's intentions would have won. He would have made them both live a horrible life...and he wasnt even alive anymore. But he wasn't doing this just to spite Gordon, he was doing this for himself. He allowed Aaron to have time, had mentioned that he wouldnt mind if Aaron was to have more time...

After all, he still struggled to forgive himself for his actions. He had forced Aaron to live a struggling life for a whole year away from his own home...all because of Gordon's words. Ever since he had taken his throne back from Gordon, he couldn't stop thinking about the night that Adam had showed them the proof of Aaron's ordeal. He wondered to himself during the nights why he hadnt reacted violently like he usually did when he found out terrible news. Eric told him it was shock, it would slowly and gradually fade away and then he would be able to react the way he wanted to.

But he wasnt sure how to react now. Did he have to be extra careful around Aaron? Was he to shout at the sky when he was alone? 

What could he do? Gordon was dead...the Kingdom knew of that mans actions and shamed Gordon's name. What else was there?

"I planned to return after a week but I decided to do something that would fill my time whilst I stayed at the village..."

Robert nodded, waited for Aaron to continue when Aaron pulled his hands away from his and slid his ring off. Robert panicked for a second, believing Aaron was about to wish him a goodbye and Aaron placed the ring in Roberts hand.

"What's that face for?"

"Are you leaving?"

"What? No! I just need you to close your eyes...please...and no peeking"

Robert nodded and shut his eyes. He heard Aaron step away from him and whilst his brain screamed at him to open his eyes or Aaron would disappear forever, he chose to follow his heart instead and kept them closed. He believed Aaron, would probably believe everything he said.

He jumped slightly when Aaron took both of his hands and he positioned them as if Robert were to carry a newlywed. He placed something long and leathery in his hands, balancing them. Robert refused to let go of the ring so the heavy side of the long item rested on top of it, digging the metal into his palm. He heard Aaron's quiet 'open' and opened his eyes and looked down.

As expected from how it felt, it was a hard leather scabbard in his hands, covering the sword inside. He looked up at Aaron with slight confusion and Aaron smiled and took the scabbard out of his hands. He unsheafed the sword and handed it to Robert with a hitched breath.

"I give this sword to you...as a symbol of my everlasting love. This is handmade from the beginning to show my effort. The words engraved are to show my oath towards the kingdom and what I can hope to achieve...a strong one"

Aaron waited for Roberts reaction which came seconds later when Robert understood what Aaron was going for and he took the sword. He held it and read the engravings on the blade. They were in the centre, painted a white gold colour. Brave. Loyal. Strength. All three stood out in comparison to the shiny silver of the whole blade. He held it out, wasnt surprised to find that it had perfect balance as expected from the blacksmith...

He continued to silently gush over his sword and slid it back in the scabbard. He glanced at Aaron and tied the scabbard to his belt beside his sword he brought out with him earlier. Once that was tied, he gently took Aaron's hand in his and sighed.

"I give this ring to you...as a symbol of my everlasting love..."

The King hesitated after he said that, suddenly his mind went blank and his throat closed up, forcing him to be completely silent. He wasnt sure what to say...Aaron had just...sprung this on him. Aaron, who noticed the Kings sudden silence, squeezed Robert's hand and smiled sadly.

"Its ok...i know that was just a surprise there...I thought it would give us reassurance. We'll make things proper between us...have a real wedding when the times right. Let's just have this fake one...incase we dont make it to the real one"

And Robert sighed and pushed the lump out of his throat.

"Sorry. You're right...besides, we might never get a chance to have a peaceful wedding...this might be our last chance if anything were to happen to us. Ok. I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love...I can't say it resembles my hard work...because that would be a lie...but you held onto this for a year whilst we were apart and that shows nothing but loyalty and love..."

He slid the ring on and Aaron twirled it around twice before smiling up at Robert. They both rushed in for a kiss, only to miss the first time since they were overexcited. They laughed and then Aaron quickly wrapped his arms around the back of Robert's neck and pulled him down for a bruising kiss. They stayed there for a while, just kissing and moving their hands all over each other, desperate to feel each other properly. Robert nearly fell over when Aaron pulled on his cloak harder and he stepped back and kissed Aaron's cheek with a smile.

"You're absolutely sure? A..about coming back? Because I won't-"

Aaron made sure to kiss the nervous King again, pressed his lips on his and then he kissed his jaw until he reached his neck and just hugged him. He could get used to this...he had been used to this before-no! This was their fresh start...they would use this to start everything anew.

And yes, a fake wedding was probably the opposite of going slow, but they had literally faced death a couple of months ago and they were split then. To know that they would die without having some sort of connection to their partner scared them. The fact that Aaron had returned and ready to be King alongside Robert, meant that the threat to both of them would rise. They were Royal, they werent going to be liked from everyone.

Aaron removed himself from the hug and took a step back, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Race you back to the castle? I seem to remember you losing last time..."

"I did not lose!"

...........................

At first, Aaron felt awkward when he returned. The maids and servants didn't know what to say...they all believed him to be a bad person because of the whole lie Gordon had made. When Robert had revealed that Gordon was a liar and Aaron was the victim, the servants werent sure what to think anymore. They felt sorry for him, yes. But now he was back...

Aaron had ended up sleeping in until late. Robert woke earlier and left to attend to his duties, but he made sure a servant collected Aaron's breakfast earlier and send it up. The servant noticed two things, he would see Aaron again after a long time and he noticed a massive difference in Robert. He seemed...happier, more relaxed and he definitely smiled more...

It was kind of sickening but a happy king meant a happy kingdom, at least that was how the saying went.

Grabbing Aaron's plate, he left the kitchen and wandered upstairs. He knocked on the door three times, walked in the room and bowed his head. Aaron sat up straighter and the servant smiled.

"Did you have a good sleep my lord?"

Aaron hummed in confusion but nodded and rubbed the side of his mouth. He wiped away drool and ahh...thats why the servant was smiling...

"The King asked for me to send up your breakfast so I'll be taking my leave now..."

"Thank you"

The servant put Aaron's plate on the bed, on Aarons knees and he bowed his head again and turned to leave. Aaron smiled at him after yawning.

"Can you stay? For a little bit of company? I'm not sure I enjoy eating alone anymore..."

"Of course"

The servant pulled up a chair and sat in front of the bedside table on Aaron's side. He watched him eat, rejected the offer several times to have some food and then he began to drum up the conversation.

"I've noticed a massive difference in the King now that you've returned..."

"I doubt he was struggling without me"

"No, he wasnt exactly struggling but he wasnt exactly happy. Every day he would spend it staring out of the window from the throne room awaiting your return...I remember when a knight had come back from patrols and revealed that they had found someone who looked like you but dead...I'd never seen him so scared..."

Aaron nodded. He hadn't asked Robert what he did whilst he was away, he kind of assumed that he just got on with his life, fulfilled his role and awaited his return like he said he would.

"I have noticed however...that your happiness was short lived...you already seem upset over something..."

"You're a very perceptive person..."

"Oh. Uhh, Hector"

"Hector. Well...the council wishes for me and Robert to marry because of my return...theres also other reasons but i cant discuss them with you I'm afraid..."

Hector nodded. He understood.

"But you and Robert...you're in love with each other arent you? So why not prove it and marry?"

"Our first wedding was supposed to be special and Gordon ruined it all, everything...I wish to marry Robert, but we wish to have time first. Besides...we've already proven our love for each other ourselves..."

Hector blushed and Aaron cringed at his choice of words.

"Not like that!"

.......................

Three weeks. That's how long the happiness lasted for them...

Three weeks of...of that happy buzzing feeling in their chests and three weeks of feeling like their skin was too hot, too cold, constantly getting poked at by a million sharp sticks (not painful dont worry!) three full weeks of that!

The council had still not taken to Aaron right away but that was to be expected. They didnt exactly like him the first time they all met so why would this be any different? 

They did take his ideas into account though. As much as they werent fond of Aaron, they took his ideas and agreed with the use of them. They were expecting another harsh winter soon and Aaron didnt exactly wish for anyone to freeze. They all chatted amicably until a servant burst through the doors, completely flustered and Robert stood right away, unhappy at being interrupted. He was about to ask what was wrong when he heard a female scream this time and then he and Aaron both rushed out to see what the hell was going on.

Robert saw the backs of Eric and Adam but when he walked behind them, he saw who they had been covering and his eyes widened.

"Rebecca!"

She looked up at Robert and Aaron stood beside him, looking down at the injured princess. Her face was dirty, cloak ripped and...her stomach was big and round...

She looked as if she had been crying forever and when she spotted Robert, she cried even more.

"What happened?!"

"The kingdom! The...the-my father and Chrissie! Lachlan!"

She fell into another round of hysterical sobs and Eric and Adam helped her up as best as they could. She struggled to stand for a long time, her stomach was that big, but she managed, barely. Robert dismissed the council whilst they took care of the princess and Aaron ordered a servant to bring over water. He handed it to Rebecca, took her hand in his and squeezed.

"Rebecca...what's going on? What happened? Slowly..."

"A couple of days ago...the kingdom was raided by bandits...they...they've hurt everyone! It was like a bloodbath!"

She started crying again, but Aaron needed her to stay calm so they could actually find out what happened, so he asked questions instead.

"King Lawrence? What happened to him?"

"Hes dead...everyone is...they even killed Lachlan and he was just a baby!"

Aaron heard Eric mumble something to Adam and then retreating footsteps. He nodded at Rebeccas statement and sighed.

"You'll stay here. In the guest chambers...you're guaranteed safety so don't worry. You're safe now..."

She sniffled and squeezed Aaron's hand in response. Aaron glanced down at her stomach and she didnt even say anything, just looked away guiltily and Aaron knew...he knew...

That baby was Robert's...

"When are you due?"

"I'm afraid I'm late...a week late..."

Aaron sighed. He helped her up and turned to Eric.

"You need to bandage her up, take her to the guest chambers after and have three guards, three to guard the door. Instruct them that nobody is to enter unless it's either Me, Robert or you and Adam. Understand?"

Eric bowed, said that he understood and Aaron took Robert's wrist and dragged him out. Robert hadn't said one word in there and Aaron believed that to be unfair...this wasn't his child...why was he dealing with it?

Robert finally broke as soon as the doors to their chambers shut. 

"I didn't know! I swear! I never thought she would b-why didnt she tell me?!"

At Aaron's silence, Robert touched his shoulder, getting his attention.

"What is it? Are you mad? I'm so sorry, I don't kno-"

"Did you hear what she said? She's a week late...babies that are late don't usually make it Robert..."

"Hang on, I'm still trying to get over the fact that I've just had a child shoved into my life..."

Aaron sent him a warning look. Now was not the time for his sarcasm to show, now was not the time for any sarcastic comments, jokes or anything really except their seriousness. He couldn't believe it. Robert...and her? He knew they slept together thanks to that drink Gordon had given Robert unknowingly, but she didn't say she was pregnant at all.

Usually women could tell they were pregnant during their fifth month...had she been hiding it still? Had Lawence forbid her from telling Robert?

And what would he do?

Robert and Rebecca were both nobles...now they were going to have a child...it made sense for people to want them to marry!

"Aaron?"

"You're having a baby...you're actually having a baby..."

He allowed a few tears to fall, unsure if they were sad because of the situation, frustrated because they had literally just gotten back together and something else was already threatening to tear them apart. Robert placed a hand on his shoulder and Aaron shrugged him off.

"You're gonna have to marry her..."

Robert let out a disbelieving laugh.

"What? Are you actually serious? You are arent you?! Its you I want to marry! Her having that child-!"

"Your child!"

"Won't stop me wanting to marry you!"

"It makes sense! You're both-and I'm just-!"

Aaron allowed the tears to fall as they wished and he welcomed Robert's apologetic hug with open arms. He didnt care if he was wetting the kings expensive material shirt...he just wanted to be happy...happy with him. For some reason, the world seemed to be against that...

"I'm so sorry...I dont know how to make it better Aaron..."

"Maybe we can't? You're going to have to marry her-"

"Stop! Just stop saying that!"

"Do you want your child to be known as a bastard?! Its an insult Robert! Especially towards a king!"

Robert shook his head. He didn't wish to marry Rebecca, he didnt even want to be near her! He didnt even know if his child was going to be alive if it was a week late already. If the child didnt live, things would most likely be easier for them all, but he wasnt heartless, not in the slightest. Rebecca was carrying his child...his baby...and that should be a blessing, a sign if anything!

But for him and Aaron it meant a possible end and he didnt want to face an ending...not now and not ever.

"If...if the child lives, we can raise it as our own...make him or her our heir..."

Aaron sent him a look that said 'are you kidding me?!' and he groaned.

"Are you listening to yourself?! You're the king! She is actually a princess! It's common knowledge for you both to be wed!"

"It was common knowledge for me to pick a woman as my consort but I didnt, did I?! No! I chose you! I'm the king Aaron! I choose what happens in this kingdom! And I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't use my title to get my own way, but sometimes I'll have to do that!"

He took the sides of Aaron's face in his hands and he sighed, voice dropping to a low sound.

"I'll have to use my title if it means I get to keep you in my life..."

Aaron took Robert's hands in his, leaned his right cheek into Robert's palm and then removed the kings hands from his face.

"If...if the baby lives, and we name them our heir, what of Rebecca? She's the babys mother whether I like it or not. Whether you like it or not...it solves our heir problem, yes. It doesn't solve our problem though..."

"I...I don't know what to do. I'm clueless...I wont lie to you..."

"We havent exactly been preparing for this moment have we?"

Robert laughed.

"We haven't..."

..........................

It was hard, but they talked it over, they talked and talked, something they had failed to do in the past. They knew Rebecca wouldnt be able to think clearly right now and she needed to be as stress free as possible if she was literally about to pop anytime soon...

Aaron had to admit, he was proud of himself. Before, he had worried over everything, causing his breathing to shorten and his heart to race like a rabbit running from its hunter. He struggled to eat when he over thought, he just...struggled in general. Going away had really helped him, had allowed the peace to finally settle into his mind. He had help from people in his village that taught him techniques, something Eric had done but he hadn't taken seriously. 

He could breathe, he could think and he could eat. And he could do it all without the feeling of guilt weighing in his chest, not that he had anything to be guilty about, he just felt it naturally on a bad day. 

Reaching over to squeeze Robert's hand, Aaron had to admit that he was definitely proud of his king. He was proud that he had stepped up to the kingdom and became a better king to the people. He now examined every single possibility of a situation rather than jumping right into it. Aaron supposed that was Gordons fault for making Robert so paranoid in the first place. He made him extra cautious he supposed.

Robert made sure to list every single possibility, whether the situation turned good or deadly and Aaron had to admit to himself, speaking of a baby dying wasnt the most pleasing thing to discuss.

If rebecca died and the baby lived, it meant things were going to be easier for him and Aaron, however, if they wished for the baby to not be brought up as a bastard then they would have to marry before revealing to the public that they had an heir. But they didnt wish to marry so soon, they wanted time to prepare one for the future. And yes, they did have a fake wedding as soon as they reunited, but they did that to mark their permanent stay with each other. They loved each other and...nobody else had to know. It was kind of exciting, keeping this their own little secret.

If Rebecca lived but the baby died, which was something they really thought would happen since the baby was a week late, then they would be responsible for taking care of the princess. They couldn't really do anything to her...she was old enough to take care of herself obviously, but the mere thought of a baby not surviving...it sent chills through Robert. The sad truth was...that this would be the easiest out the whole situation, a death between one of them. 

If they both died? They would receive a proper cremation, a proper goodbye with deep sorrows. If they both lived? Then Robert and Aaron would just have to convince Rebecca to hand over the baby to them, name the baby heir and she would receive the position as the babys nanny. It wasnt an ideal situation and it wasnt fair on Rebecca at all, but in the end, Robert was king and he was a man...

A kings words would win everytime.

And Robert was not letting go of Aaron, call him selfish, but he didnt want to lose him...not now and not ever again.

A while later, after their late dinner, Aaron pulled back the covers on their bed and he couldn't help but look at the bed in disgust. Was this the same bed as...as the one the baby was conceived in?

Robert tossed his shirt aside (something Aaron would most likely trip up over in the morning and shout at him for) and noticed Aaron's hard stare at the bed. He looked between the two and connected the dots.

"I burned the bed. I destroyed it and sent it away to get it burned..."

"Did you destroy the bed you slept with her in?"

"I...you know, with her in the guest chambers...at least I woke up there..."

"Oh"

The King cleared his throat and handed Aaron his hand to hold. He leaned in to press a gentle kiss on Aaron's lips and he pulled back and let go of Aarons hand to run a hand on his hair instead. 

"You seem different. Healthier somehow..."

"I feel different. I feel better actually..."

And it was true. Maybe extra time away from Robert had actually benefited him mentally somehow?

"Seriously, you're taking this whole thing so well...much better than I did..."

Aaron chuckled and pushed his lips against Robert's. He felt himself being pushed backwards and the back of his knees hit against the edge of the bed and he fell back with a very very happy king on top of him. Robert laughed, kissed Aaron harder and when Aaron had pushed a leg up to wrap around his Kings waist, Robert pulled back with a loud smack sound from their lips. He panted and pushed himself up and helped Aaron up until they both sat on the bed.

"I feel...after everything that's just, sorry, I know i started it but-"

"Robert...its ok. We've both had a lot happen today...you more than me..."

The king made a noise as if he was annoyed and they both finally settled in bed. He lay on his back, an arm tucked behind his head casually as he stared at the roof of his four poster bed. Aaron curled up beside him, a leg entangled with Robert's (it stopped the kicking) and he rested his hand on Robert's chest, his lips dangerously close to the kings heart.

That was a sensitive spot, that knowledge shared between the couple only. After a short silence, Aaron kissed Robert's skin once and he yawned.

"Are you worried?"

"Worried about what?"

"Rebecca? And the baby? I know that if I were you...and I found out that my own flesh and blood is ready to be here then-well, I'd be worried...I wouldn't like to see a child die..."

Robert nodded silently, didnt answer Aaron's question and shut his eyes. He heard Aaron mumble some more, felt the scratch of Aarons beard against his skin and then a soft pair of lips against his. He could feel Aaron turning around in his grip, the whispers of a goodnight and then...silence. 

He fell asleep dreaming of babies, fair haired babies, dark haired, curly haired...

Maybe it would have chubby cheeks, or would it be a thin baby?

Would its skin be a healthy pink or a terrifying mix of grey and blue?

He dreamed himself standing in front of a crib, picking up a baby, unsure if it was a boy or a girl...but he couldn't care about the sex right now...not when the baby wasnt breathing...the skin...cold to the touch...

And crying...why couldn't the crying stop? It didnt come from the baby....it came from all around him, he couldn't find a source...

The floor suddenly gave way and Robert woke with a gasp. He shot up out of bed, covers tangled in his legs as he leaned over the side of the bed and allowed himself to throw up on the floor. Aaron rubbed his back, calmed him down and once he had stuck on a shirt, fetched a servant to clean up the sick. 

Judging from the texture...Robert wasnt actually ill. Aaron had been stressed enough times to recognise that he had over thought again and again...

  
Robert was stressed...

Aaron poured a cup of water out. The jug had been left on the table from the night before and it was proving to be handy right now. Aaron rubbed his back whilst Robert sipped at his drink and then put the cup on the floor and covered his eyes with his hands, stressed to the max.

"Rob..."

"This is hard...its so so hard..."

"I know...I'm sorry..."

"He's ruined our lives...he's ruined it and it's all my fault..."

Aaron groaned and grabbed Robert's hands in his. He squeezed and frowned.

"All of this...is Gordon's fault. We were all victims to his...behaviour...he tricked you into doing the things you did, got rid of me and Rebecca too! Rebecca is also a victim too..."

Before Robert could say anything, the door to their chambers were knocked on and Aaron rushed to answer it. He opened the door, smiled kindly at the servant and the servant bowed.

"Princess Rebecca...Eric believes her to be in labour..."

Robert turned around at that, eyes wide open in shock. Labour...already? It was expected since she was a week late already, but he didnt expect her to...to do this now...!

"Ok...ok we'll be there soon"

Shutting the door, Aaron turned to Robert, nodded once and they rushed round to get ready. They stuck on their crowns and ran out of the room, rushing towards the guest chambers. When Robert saw that Rebecca was sitting up instead of lying down, he panicked. 

"Hang on, isnt she supposed to be lying down?!"

Eric turned to Robert, surprised he had come so quickly.

"Not at the moment. The baby is simply active...I dont think the servant got the right word through..."

"I see. Would it be ok to discuss matters with Rebecca at the moment?"

"Of course. As long as they're not extremely stressful...keep the candles out except for the bedside one, do not open the curtains and keep the cross up. The room must be dim to represent the womb, you understand?"

Robert didnt really understand if he was honest, bit he wasnt exactly in the mood for a lecture from Eric. Especially about childbirth.

"I understand"

So Eric and Adam left, leaving Rebecca, Robert and Aaron in the room. She shifted ever so slightly and winced, her large stomach exhausting her with every movement. Aaron went to her side and sat on a chair he pulled up beside the bed.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing ok...Eric is the best physician in all of the kingdoms and hes recommended a midwife for when the baby comes....I have a strange feeling it might be a boy...my father would have loved that..."

Robert walked over and sat down beside her. He was on her right and Aaron on her left. The King rubbed her shoulder soothingly, understanding the loss of a father...loss of family completely.

"Do you think you'd be calm enough to tell us what happened? Yesterday you were in hysterics...it was hard to understand..."

She nodded and began telling them everything. How she had been confined to her dark dark room in her eighth month of pregnancy and the day she was supposed to give birth was when the castle was suddenly under attack. A servant rushed to drag her out but she refused and wished to help her family. Unfortunately she didnt make it in time and caught a glimpse of their dead bodies before escaping herself. 

She cried again, upset over the whole ordeal and Aaron sighed.

"Do you know if they had a leader?"

"I'm afraid not. I heard a name though...it was constantly being passed around...Jason I think. Whoever that is...when I give birth, I swear I will get mu revenge on them...bring justice to my family!"

Robert calmed her down before she stressed herself out some more and Aaron gulped. Jason...was it the same Jason?

What a horrible coincidence...

She explained that she was still exhausted and Robert assigned a female servant to stay with her whilst she napped. Aaron walked out and Robert raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Jason...the man who killed Lawrenve and Chrissie...he was the same man who captured me. He tried to keep me captive to sell me for slavery after he found out that me and you..."

"Wait, the same man?!"

"I dont know! It could be a coincidence...but it sounds likely...he was pretty strong..."

"Really?"

"Yes. He was really strong...thickheaded mind you..."

Robert stayed silent for a few seconds and then Aaron grabbed his shoulder gently and squeezed.

"What?"

"Lawrence has always been kind to this kingdom...he was always nice to my father...it feels wrong to just stay here and...and do nothing whilst that criminal sits on Lawrence's throne!"

Aaron shook his head. He knew what was coming...he knew...

Robert closed the space between them to give a brief kiss on Aaron's lips and pulled away quickly.

"I need to bring justice towards her family...make sure she has had her revenge..."

"You can't leave! Rebecca is ready to give birth to your child anytime soon! You need to be here for that!"

"Jason is sitting on Lawrences throne! As long as he sits there and wears his crown, he's officially King of the White kingdom! He's going to ruin a whole kingdom because hes nothing but a mindless thug!"

Aaron said nothing, just looked away and bit the inside of his cheek. He sighed and covered his eyes with his hands, unsure what to do. If Robert stayed, hundreds of peoples lives would be at stake, people would die...like the kind hearted villagers at his village when he was banished. He felt selfish. He wanted Robert to stay purely because it felt like they had literally just got back together. If Robert stayed, he would witness the birth of his child...if Rebecca ever ended up giving birth...

And he knew for a sure fact, Robert would not let him go in his place. 

But if Robert went...peoples lives would be saved, Rebecca would get her revenge and even if she did give birth whilst he was away, Aaron would be there anyway. He would be taking care of the baby anyway.

He felt Robert pull him close, in for a hug and then Aaron sighed.

"You wont let me go, will you?"

"Afraid not...its as you said, Gordon made us all victims...all of us, including my child...our child..."

Aaron chuckled and for some reason, he could feel the back of his eyes sting with unshed tears.

"I feel like we're spending more time apart than we are together..."

"I promise...this will be my last journey apart from you for a long time. I swear it...unless its massively important..."

Aaron laughed quietly and leaned up to kiss the King again. He felt Robert's hands move around on his back until they settled in his hair and Aaron pulled away with a huff.

"You take at least ten knights with you...anything under and youre not leaving my sight..."

Robert rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I promise"

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the rant in the beginning notes, it's just annoying to see this wonderful series that I have created turn into a place that attracts toxic people who do nothing but leave hate.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
